


You Are My Sunshine

by Prinxietys



Category: Thomas Sanders, prinxiety - Fandom
Genre: M/M, but landing on a mountain of marshmellows, it's angst with a happy ending, it's like jumping out of an airplane with no parachute, well this is an angst fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9477305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prinxietys/pseuds/Prinxietys
Summary: Anxiety has a bad Anxiety attack, and gets lost without his sun.





	

_You are my Sunshine, my only Sunshine,_

_You make me happy when skies are gray,_

_You’ll never know dear, how much I love you,_

_So please don’t take my sunshine away_

To Anxiety, what was sunshine? To him, whose thoughts were full of fear and dark corners, hidden tricks, and horrible possibilities, what was so bright it even shone in the night?

Well, that would be Prince.

So many times had Anxiety searched out for his sunshine, when the moon wouldn’t shine. So very many times had he stumbled through the dark looking for the warm embrace of the sun.

How afraid was Anxiety now that he was stuck in the dark, with no light to guide him?

_The other night dear, as I lay sleeping,_

_I dreamed I held you in my arms,_

_But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken,_

_So I hung my head and cried._

It was his fear, truly one of his worst, that he would awaken one morning and it will all have been a dream. That he had no light to cling to, no warmth to save him from the cold. No one to take him from his thoughts, his fears, his worries. No one to save him when he needed saving.

He couldn’t count the number of times he had lost his breath, how many times he curled in a ball under his covers, how many tears he had cried, all because the thoughts became so much. The pain, the fear, the worry, the heartache.

If he didn’t have Prince, who would save him?

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are gray_

_You'll never know dear, how much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

Anxiety had woken up tonight, from the same nightmare that had persisted the past few weeks. The same one where Prince left. No reason, no explanation, one moment he was there and the next he was gone.

And that was the thing, as a product of Thomas’ mind, who was to say that one day they wouldn’t just disappear? What if one day the Prince was gone, no longer needed by Thomas?

What if one day Prince just decided that Anxiety wasn’t… What if Anxiety wasn’t worth all of the trouble? He knew, of course. The repeating nightmares, the anxiety attacks, the need for validation- it could grow to be too much. Maybe it already had.

Anxiety gasped through his tears, burying his face into his hands. He had crawled out of his bed to sit next to it, the floor much cooler then his sweat soaked sheets.

His sobbed into his hands, unable to stop the loud cries from escaping his palms, but not caring.

What if, what if, what if…

In this room, all by himself, Anxiety could really believe he was alone.

There was no one there to help him.

_I'll always love you and make you happy,_

_If you will only say the same._

_But if you leave me and love another,_

_You'll regret it all some day._

Anxiety could say firmly, there was no chance for him to love another. No. There was no one like Prince, no one he knew, no one he could possibly meet. Prince was the one who understood him, the one who cared. The others cared, in their own ways, but it was Prince who held him, who helped him, who laughed with him, who sang to him.

It was Prince.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are gray_

_You'll never know dear, how much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

Anxiety tried putting his feet under himself, but it was too much. It was all too much. He was losing his grip on everything. He couldn’t hear past his cries, couldn’t feel past the burning in his lungs, couldn’t taste past the saltiness in his mouth, couldn’t see past the pitch covering his eyes, couldn’t smell past the sweat that came with nightmares- He couldn’t do anything outside himself, he was trapped in his own mind.

_You told me once, dear, you really loved me_

_And no one else could come between._

_But now you've left me and love another;_

_You have shattered all of my dreams._

He wanted to scream, if it would help him break this spell. Help him leave the aftermath of his dream. To break the edges of a false reality he needed to remember this one. But, he couldn’t. All he could see was his Prince, there one moment and gone the next.

The only light in this darkness was gone.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are gray_

_You'll never know dear, how much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

He was stumbling in the dark- figuratively. He was actually curled into a ball on the ground, when had he fallen over?, in the dark. In his head though, he was running, trying to find a way out, trying to escape this fear of…. What was this fear? What was this fear that left him without any warmth, and sun- without Prince?

It was the fear of being alone. It was the fear he would be left by himself with no way to find his way to the light.

The fear he had been abandoned.

_In all my dreams, dear, you seem to leave me_

_When I awake my poor heart pains._

_So when you come back and make me happy_

_I'll forgive you dear, I'll take all the blame._

“Anxiety.”

His eyes burned as light filled them, and a dark silhouette lifted him into their arms. He recognized them instantly.

He heard the others whispered cooing, could feel the arms holding him to their chest, could taste the chaste kiss pressed to his lips before the other went back to whispered assurances, could see the outline of his beloved against the light, could smell the sweet scent of roses and sweets the other seemed to wear like a cologne- Anxiety could find Prince. He found him. He clutched harder at the others shirt and his sobs quieted down, but only because his breath was so heavy he had no way to make noise.

“That’s it, shh, shh,” Prince whispered.

Prince rubbed a hand along the others back, keeping as little space between them as possible.

“It’s okay now, I’m here. I’m here, you’re alright. I won’t let anything get you.”

Prince was here to save him.

Anxiety couldn’t stop crying, he began to think that he may never stop, but Prince didn’t seem to mind.

Prince waited until his crying was down to shivers and silent tears punctuated with hiccups before lifting him once again and carrying him from the room.

Anxiety was brought to Prince’s room which, as always, was a large open prairie. Nearby was a large four poster bed with no top, and he was tucked in tightly before the other laid with him.

The moon shone down on them both, and Prince held Anxiety as he continued crying.

As time pressed on Anxiety noticed Prince’s soft voice slip from soft assurances to a melodious lullaby that lead him into dreamless sleep.

_“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are gray_

_You never know dear, how much I love you_

_So please don’t take my sunshine away”_

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what my deal with angst is, but I hope the ending makes up for it. 
> 
> Please feel free to let me know your thoughts on this, I'd love to hear from you!


End file.
